It Take's One To One
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: My own litle spin off about how it should have ended. it was done very late at night so be nice. JimmyXBow action and my own little twist. oh and dont mind the author note i get that way when tired. Read & Review PLEASE!


1

It take's one to know one

disclaimer: I do not own the movie cursed or the character's.

Summary: placed right after bow tell's jimmy his secret.

Jimmy's House

Jimmy just realized that the picture frame was steel and not silver as he picked it up. Suddenly he heard his door bell ring and wondered wh would be ringing 'his' doorbell.

"Bow!?" Jimmy said opening the door to see his number one bully. He was standing there awkwardly.

"Huh... hey Jimmy you gotta sec." Bow asked shyly.

"Yeah" Jimmy answered. as he went outside he started looking around for Bow's henchmen, as he now call's them. "Okay what is it." he asked.

Jimmy sat there looking at Bow with confusion as he went into a rant. " well it's about what you said about me at school. And I thought it over and you were right. I mean it take's one to know one." he rambled going closer to Jimmy as he spoke.

"Umm huh what are you talking about?" Jimmy stumbled as he spoke. Bow was going way to close and it was starting to make him feel very funny in a very very good way. 'It feel's like something is trying to come out of me trying to tell me make me... no the wolf' Jimmy thought.

Bow went to kiss Jimmy when he grabbed his face. Jimmy pulled back as he felt a jolt and pull. "Whoa what are you doing?" Jimmy said a little breathless. Something inside him was doing jump's for joy and growling at the same time.

"Jimmy you don't have to pretend around me. I'm gay" Bow said with a warm smile.

"Whoa im not gay." Jimmy said backing away only to feel a stronger pull.

"What? Of course you are I mean it take's one to know one." Bow said advancing again.

Jimmy stumbled back. That part of him getting weak just seeing how domniant the other was being. So forceful.

"No it's not that it's just that im a werewolf!" Jimmy said knowing Bow wouldn't believe him but hey it was worth a try. Bow stopped a bit a little twinkle in his eye's.

"What? Is this some kinda joke?" Bow said sounding hurt biut had a hint of mock and humor.

"No it's not but I really have to go." Jimmy said going to his house and closing the door in his face. Jimmy felt that being again but it seemed angry. Suddenly he turned and saw his dog with the meat.

"Hey skipper. Hey boy you okay skipper?" Jimmy said while getting his dog's tail to get his attention. Suddenly skipper turned and growled. Suddenly he started changing.

Jimmy flung the door open to his front porch to see Bow still standing there. "Hey!" Bow said Jimmy answered the same while pulling him to his car. As they did skipper came out running top speed.

"Wow you really are a werewolf" Bow said rhetorically to himself while driving.

"Well not yet. I mean it might start tonight but I gotta get my sister." Jimmy aid while asking for his phone to notice there was no service.

house of mirror's

they arrived at the place his sister was only to run into Jake. After a game of dodge and run they went into the house of mirror's.

They thought they were safe especially when they heard his sister. Suddenly a werewolf came out of no were and talked Bow just as Jimmy ran off. Jimmy heard Bow scream and he got very very petrified. His wolf, Jimmy figured that out when he growled when he thought he saw some girl hanging on him only to see it wasn't Bow, was ecstatic and angry trying to come out.

the After math

Jimmy had ran to Bow after the whole incident with the wolf. When he saw Bow was okay he and his wolf were both relieved beyond belief. Jimmy had started on back home but stopped when he saw a woman calling him over. He looked and saw his sister talking to the police. He quickly ran over to the weird gypsy looking woman.

"Who are you?" he asked on the defensive.

"There is no time. Just know that you are still cursed and beware of the other for he is after you. One want's your sister the other want's you. You have a great destiny an eternity you future end's when you accept." the woman explained rushed.

"What?" Jimmy said not understanding. "Explain it a little more clearly" he said .

"The curse is not gone. But you, your future. I see life forever, love, and danger. Beware the one who seek's your sister." she said clearer as the vision's went haywire. " you have an endless future." she said as she went off into the night.

After Breaking The Curse

"Is it over?" Jimmy's sister said. He just nodded.

"Hey Jimmy !" said a voice behind them. Jimmy turned to see Bow. 'He was surprisingly calm about the whole werewolf thing. And come to think of it if Jake wanted to kill me he sure as hell seemed to be distant and lees aggressive' Jimmy thought suddenly.

"Hey Bow" he said smiling. Suddenly his sister started talking.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she said pulling him aside. "Oh my god Jimmy who is he. He is cute and he is so flirting with you." she squealed. Jimmy sighed. "Leave it to you to forget about almost dying 'only' to embarrass me about this. And no I don't." Jimmy said denying it while also emphasizing the word only.

"Oh please you smile flirting" she scoffed. Jimmy stood there mouth open.

"No I don't the wolf did!" he blurted.

"Sure. I mean the oogle eye's is just you crying for joy.

"What do you mean and do you smell that." he said sniffing the air. Suddenly he and his sister let out a howl. Bow came running in.

"Hey you guy's okay" he said running in.

Jimmy turned to him and grinned. "Im getting better." he said. He gave his sister a look meaning we'll discuss this later.

"You okay Jimmy." Bow said stepping forward a bit.

"Never better babe." he said his smirk growing wider.

"Umm okay." Bow said nervously.

"What's wrong Bow" Jimmy said tilting his head.

"Nothing it's just. Well I understand your not gay but." Bow said trailing off.

Jimmy was near him in an instint. "Hey now don't be upset. I mean you learn a lot in a matter of life and death." Jimmy said running his hand in Bow's hair.

"I don't understand." Bow said leaning into Jimmy.

"Well my wolf seem's to love you. And me well I, well when I heard you scream my heart almost stopped. Your mine now Bow. And you can never leave." Jimmy expalined.

"You mean the curse isn't gone. I thought after you killed him it would be gone." Bow said hugging Jimmy.

"Shh it's okay. I guess the book's were wrong. But I love you and guees what else." Jimmy said with a wicked glint.

"What?" Bow asked looking at Jimmy's wicked smirk and glint.

"Me and the wolf also love how forceful you are. It's such a turn on. You know what that means right?" Jimmy said his smirk looking even more evil.

"No. What?" Bow said liking this talk.

"Well that means you wear the pant's silly. I mean come on your so hot being forceful and we want you to be on top, we want you to be alpha, we want to turn you." Jimmy said his eye's twinkling.

"Jimmy are you done out there" his sister called. Jimmy shouted that he was and pulled Bow with him.

Jimmy's Room

"Jimmy wait. Stop a sec." Bow said. He and Jimmy were making out in Jimmy's room for about two minute's until he felt Jimmy brush his neck.

"What?" Jimmy said his eye's a golden color. He never thought that he would be gay but damn if Bow was gonna get away because of denial.

"Is going to hurt." he asked.

"You really want me to turn you." Jimmy said surprised. Bow shrugged.

"Well I mean a vampire would be better than a werewolf." he said.

Jimmy and his sister had found that in killing Jake they now had there own Curse. There curse was that they were vampire's and that the upside was that they could walk in the day.

"Well I don't know I read that it feel's rather erotic." Jimmy said blushing.

Suddenly Bow started kissing him fiercely. Jimmy moaned as Bow lent him on the bed. He mewled in delight when he felt Bow removing there cloth's and only broke when there shirt's were pulled off. "Bow please." Jimmy moaned as he started rocking his hip's into Bow. Bow started Kissing down Jimmy's body stopping to nibble every once in a while. "Ahhh Bow." Jimmy groaned out. Suddenly Jimmy let out a yell when he felt Bow's mouth on his Rather hard erection. Jimmy looked down and saw Bow's head bobbing in a very intoxicating rhythm. Jimmy's hand tangled in Bow's hair. "Bow please move faster im gonna... ahhhh" Jimmy said as he came with a howling shout. Bow tried to swallow everything almost gagging as he did still a little to new at this as he was. Suddenly Jimmy growled. He pulled Bow up into a searing kiss. He mewled again tasting himself on Bow was a very intoxicating taste. When he pulled back he whimpered/ growled if possible. "Fuck me. Now!" he ordered. Bow looked at him in shock. "I never did this before but shouldn't I you know prepare you or somethin." he said. Suddenly Jimmy flipped them over. "No I can't wait im so hot right now I need you." Jimmy whimpered as he impaled himself on Bow. "Oh god" Bow groaned out. He never though that he would ever be having sex with a guy especially a guy who was cursed. He watched in pure ecstasy as Jimmy rocked his hip's moving at his own pace head thrown back in a long moan. Suddenly he flipped Jimmy on to his back. "I like it on the top." he said while starting his own pace which was much faster and harder. "Damn Jimbo you so tight and hot. Your so sexy and oh god!" Bow babbled. "Bow im so close I wanna, I need you." Jimmy said eye's glazing and turning a bloodshot color. "JIMMY!!!" Bow screamed as he came into Jimmy. Jimmy came at the same time while also biting his neck which caused the shriek. Jimmy sucked the blood from Bow until he somehow knew to let go. He then flipped them placing his cut wrist to Bow's mouth. "Here." was his short breathless reply. Bow took it drinking in large gulp's wanting to taste all of Jimmy. When Jimmy pulled back. He collapsed on top of Bow as he started to convulse. When he stopped he looked into Bow's eye's. "Your mine now. I love you" Jimmy said. "I love you to" Bow said also breathless. "Oh and by the way that was my first time." Jimmy said. "Really?" Bow said sounding surprised. "Yea." Jimmy said frowning. "Wow. That was great for a first time. It was like you were an expert. It was mind blowing." Bow sighed. Jimmy blushed. "Just wanted it to be good for you." he mumbled drifting to sleep.

Bow kissed Jimmy's head also falling to sleep.

School The Next Day

Jimmy and Bow walked into the school hand in hand. They were oblivious to the whisper's and the stare's. They were talking about the night prior and also talking about the curse and how life would be like. And the funny incident with his sister because she kept biting her lip and she also Broke the fridge door.

"I think she just need's to get used to them being there." Bow said smiling as Jimmy giggled like a girl.

"Yea. You know she took this better than the whole werewolf thing." Jimmy said opening his locker. Then going down to the vending machine.

" I think that's because this is her Curse and well you can't break it and it is her own personal one not inflicted by another." Bow replied.

"Bow man what is this rumor about you lip locking Jimmy." said one of Bow's friend's. Bow saw Jimmy Frown and put his head down. Bow growled not liking that motion or expression on his mate's face.

"What rumor? That wasn't a rumor that was fact. He's all mine now." he said adding in a possessive growl. Bow smiled inwardly when he saw Jimmy's head pop up with a bright smile. He quickly kissed hi passionately leaving Jimmy breathless.

"I thought you were straight. And what about you girl. I mean did that freak turn you." his friend said a little perturbed about his friend being gay but a little happy because now he could sit and listen to his brother talk about guy's and stuff on end.

" actually no I turned him gay. funny eh?" he said Frowning coldly at his friend.

"Hey im cool I mean you know mark is gay so hey maybe he could talk to you about that stuff." he said defensively

" Bow I gotta get to class. I'll see ya later okay." Jimmy said timidly. Bow had to admit this whole alpha and beta thing was weird it was like he was Jimmy's master. That he had to do what Bow said and had to always make him happy. He found that weird but nice in a twisted way.

"Okay babe. Oh and don't forget we gotta be home before your sis to get the movie from block buster." Bow called. Jimmy turned and smiled then nodded.

"So you and Jimmy huh?" said a very feminine voice from behind him. He turned to see his smirking girl friend.

"Umm yea." he said awkwardly.

"Hey no need to get all awkward silence on me. I kinda figured you were gay the way you picked on him so much oh and the touching when unnecessary part was an even bigger give away. That and how he always blushed and got all tongue. I just knew it. Im not upset I mean I shoulda seen it coming. Well I did. Anyway treat him well." she said to Bow who was gaping like a fish.

"You mean you thought I was gay before I even found out." he gaped even more.

"Well yea you had that pretty boy thing going on and don't get me started on your room I swear it look's like museum for hot actor's. And when I saw you fix Jimmy's shirt well that look was an obvious im gonna fuck your brain's out which you did I assume." she said giggling.

"What make's you say that." Bow asked with a raised brow.

"Well I came by to return Jimmy's dog and heard Jimmy screaming and begging. His sister just blushed and said she would talk later that she needed to at least try and sleep." she smirked with confidence.

"I don't deny it. I fucked him and I did it good. He was virgin and can you believe that I didn't even notice he was like an expert." Bow said walking off with his ex having a very graphic discussion consisting off Bow and Jimmy in bed, How Jimmy looked naked while having sex and other, it was kiss and tell mostly then about how she knew he was gay and how she knew they would get together one way or another.

at the house

Bow, Jimmy, and his sister sat watching the movie. They each thought about how there life took a turn for the worst only to get even more worse yet so much better at once. They all somehow knew it would be alright though. After the movie Bow and Jimmy went to bed and after making love they cuddled falling to sleep both thinking about how lucky they were for the other. Bow fell asleep stroking Jimmy's hair listening to the soft purr.

END!!!

A/N: I couldn't remember the sister or the girlfriend's name cause it's like 3:17 AM in the morning. Anyway I love the Jimmy X Bow pairing or the Jimmy X Jake and maybe Jake X Bow. Any who read and review tell me what you think.

the little corner of insanity in the author's mind.

Author: well I am done and they should have gotten together oh and im listening to bad ass by Kacy Crowley.

Jimmy: some people always finish last so I ended up a bad ass. I love that song. I recommend listening to it.

Bow: read's fic oh yea. I love your insane mind cause not only do I get with sexy Jimmy I even get to fuck his brain's out.

Jimmy: hey I was gay from the start blame the movie people and those stupid homophobe's.

Author: YEAH!!! AMEN BROTHER!!!

Jimmy: I think you should go to bed.

Author: NO WAY ASSHOLE KACY CROWLEY IS ON!!!!! I WAS THE RUNT OF THE LITTER, I WAS A WEAKLING, I WAS THE LAST TO DISCOVER, I WAS THE UGLY DUCKLING!!!.

Bow: he is gonna be at this awhile we better go get bobby and pyro and tell them to go get Armand and tell him his husband is getting crazy cause he's tired.

Author: I ENDED UP A BAD ASS!!!!!!!

Armand: Thorn come on were going to bed.

Author: damn it I was enjoying being in my mind. But okay love.

Armand: come on kitten. Remember you gotta go get fanfic's tomorrow. That and we got our date.

Author: don't forget dean and Sammy are getting married. There so hot together.

Armand: say goodnight kitten.

Author: GOODNIGHT KITTEN:D.

Armand: damn this is what happen's when you get writer's block you get's no sleep.


End file.
